


Social Media Hostage - MidoKash

by Kapdixo



Series: Reforming the Bad Boys 'verse [3]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Sequel to Dating the Bad Boys.Green Green and Purple Candy together. Didn’t see that coming.





	Social Media Hostage - MidoKash

"Kashiko-chan, come here!" Midori sat outside, right on the step. "Hurry, hurry!"

"Ugh, what?" Kashiko hesitantly obeyed. "I was talking to the deli-my friends."

"But I'm your friend as well! Anyways, check this out!" She shoved her phone in her face.

"What could possibly..." Her jaw dropped. "You posted the selfie?!"

"Yeah, look at the comments!" Midori smushed it against her cheek.

"Comments?" Kashiko squinted.

_Nice hair Kashiko!_

_Yeah, how do you keep it like that all the time? I never see it messy._

"Oh, that's nice!" She continued scrolling. "What."

"What?" She peered over her shoulder. "Oh."

_You two dating or something?_

_Fucking dykes._

_I ship it omg dude_

_KISS!_

"Rude!" Midori huffed.

"How dare they say those things about me?!" Kashiko clenched her fist. "They're all going to pay for this, every last one of them. I'll make sure no one ever talks to them again!"

"That doesn't solve anything!" She patted her head. "Besides, not everything they said is bad."

"They called us a couple," she huffed.

"Like I said, not all bad!" Midori threw an arm around her shoulder. 

"You're saying it's good? Why?" Kashiko tried to wiggle away from her.

"I like you!" She placed her head in her lap. "You like me too, don't you?"

"Like? Like, like like?" She mashed her lips together. "I-"

"Hey, loverboys! Get in here!" Hokuto poked his head out. "There's dessert! Also, gay." He slammed the door shut and grinned at their frustrated screams. “I’m so horrible.”


End file.
